


Shot Girl Hot

by Come_back_to_earth1191720



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_back_to_earth1191720/pseuds/Come_back_to_earth1191720
Summary: When her 3 roommates tell her she's not "shot girl hot" Jess is determined to prove them all wrong ... but especially that idiot in the flannel. When Nick sees her his mouth goes dry.*I do not own New Girl or any of the characters*
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

> Jess stared at Nick with a mixture of disbelief, embarrassment, and a a whole lot of anger as he carried on his morning conversations with the other two loft members as if everything was okay. Moments prior Schmidt had been going on about how his party celebrating his penis cast being taken off had to go perfectly tonight. He had named a thorough list of all the extravagant decorations he had attained along with the various performers, and a guest list with anyone deserving enough to be invited to such a momentous occasion.  
It was while discussing how much money he had spent on staff that he mentioned that of course nick would be bartending, and along with dancers and bouncers, he had hired two "shot girls" only for one of them to cancel last minute. Jess being the always helpful and proactive friend she is; and having just recently become unemployed jumped at the opportunity to help.  
Her blue eyes grew wide as she hopped up and down excitedly singing " whose that shot girllll.. it's Jess!" Schmit and winston shared a worried look as Nick burst out laughing. Jess immediately stopped her happy dance and look at the three men confused. " What's wrong? I've been wanting to help out and I'd be perfect at this." Schmidt looked to nick for help, but nick just continued to laugh while shaking his head. Schmidt took a deep breath before calmly stating " Jess we know you've been recently let go and you really want to get out there and put all your energy into something, but maybe you could have a different job. Like cleanup crew or making sure CeCe comes and stays long enough to hear my amazing speech I've written." "I can help with those jobs too guys! Come on I'm Jessica Damn Day! I can have multiple jobs and kick ass at all of them!" She says triumphantly while pumping a small fist in the air.  
Schmidt looks to Nick again pleading with his eyes to help him out. Nick sighs and and looks annoyed that he always has to be the downer. "Jess you cant be a shot girl because you're not shot girl hot." Jess' eyes grow huge as she lets out a loud gasp. "What do you mean I'm not hot Nicholas?" Nick immediately regrets his word choice. Rubbing his face aggravatingly he groans before continuing " Jess that's not what I meant. You're haw.. ho.. of course you're hot" he finally manages to say the word. " You're just not shot girl hot which is a good thing" he looks to the guys for backup.   
They both nod their heads aggressively. "Yeah Jess Nicks right. That kind of hot is completely overrated" Winston adds hoping not to have her newly found anger directed towards him. "Then what kind of hot am I?" She asks looking at all three men, but landing on Nick's big brown eyes waiting for a response. " Jess you're teacher hot. Like the kind of hot girl you bring home to your ma. The kind you meet at a farmers market and marry. You're not the kind of hot that makes men spend crazy amounts of money on alcohol because you lead them to believe that will some how affect their chances of taking you home for a drunken one night stand that you both regret the next day. Which is a great thing. Take it as a compliment"   
The loft goes silent in anticipation of what her reaction will be. She bites her tongue and smiles while in her mind she's screaming at them for being the dumbest boys she's ever met. The conversation moves on naturally everyone, but Jess seemingly over their exchange.  
The rest of breakfast was spent with Jess thinking about how mad she was at all of them for not thinking she was "shot girl hot" of course they were roommates and they didn't need to find one another attractive, but she can't lie and say it didn't hurt her confidence a little. And who did Nick Miller think he was telling her what kind of hot she was. She knew a lot of guys who would love to have a drunken one nightstand with her. She was shot girl material and she would prove her roommates wrong. 

Jess hates going to Cece's apartment filled with dumb models judging her every move, but drastic times call for drastic measures. CeCe had been doing her makeup for what felt like hours in reality it had only been 30 minutes. When she finished she spun Jess around to look in the mirror and Jess couldn't believe it was her reflection.   
She had a smokey eye that made her blue eyes even bigger and bluer than before which seemed almost impossible. Her red lipstick made her lips look soft and plump and dare she say kissable. Her hair was half up half down with her dark loose curls cascading down her shoulders. She stood in order to admire her outfit for the evening. One of Cece's short black suede mini skirts paired with fishnet stockings and red stiletto heels. Her top left little to the imagination with it stopping at her belly button and showing a good amount of cleavage.   
She doesn't remember ever looking or feeling this hot. She likes it and she can't wait to see the idiots' faces when she proves them wrong. A small part of her is really excited to see Nick's response. She always thought there was something small between them neither would ever dare discuss or act on. So it hurt when he made her feel like maybe all this time it had been one sided. Maybe he wasn't attracted to her and he was just being a nice guy. Shaking herself out of those thoughts she reminded herself that regardless of what her roommates or any other guy for that matter thought, she was hot. Not just "teacher hot" no... She could be any type of hot she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a hard time watching Jess get all this new found attention..

She sees Schmidt first. His face lights up as he looks her up and down then holds her hand to have her do a little twirl. "You look amazing jess! I can admit when I'm wrong you are definitely hot enough to be shot girl if that's what you still want?" Jess smiles triumphantly and thanks him. " I might take you up on that offer sir" she shakes his hand and continues through the bar not so subtly looking for one particular bearded bartender.   
He sees her first. She's pushing through the crowd of obnoxious party goers failing to notice the numerous heads she's turning with that short tight skirt she's wearing. He feels his grip tighten around the glass he's cleaning as one by one sleazy douchebags undress her with their eyes. He really doesn't like all this extra attention she's getting and despite how utterly breathtaking she looks; he wishes he would've kept his big mouth shut and let her try and fail at being a shot girl in her usual clothing. Sure he thinks she looks sexy in anything even her fuzzy Christmas pajamas, but there would definitely be less eyes on her if she were wearing her usual bright colored dress with flats and a cardigan.   
She finally makes her way to the bar and notices hes already looking at her with a rose' in hand. As she steps closer into the light of the bar he can see her face for the first time tonight and his mouth goes dry. She's looking up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and she's worrying her full red lips between her teeth waiting for what he assumes is an apology. The only problem is he cant speak at the moment.   
He opens his mouth to try but no words come out instead he stupidly takes a quick look down at her outfit now that she's a little closer and why is he so stupid. That was a horrible idea. Hes really trying to tear his eyes away but they have a mind of their own as they keep trailing down from her cleavage to her soft skin of her stomach then down to her milky smooth thighs barely covered by the skirt when she sits on the barstool. "....to say?" And a few snaps of her manicured fingers is all he hears before he snaps out of the trance she put him in.   
He looks up at her trying to play off the embarrassingly long creepy guy stare he just made her endure with little success. " Sorry what was that it's real loud in here" he says barely above a whisper. " I said so do you have anything to say" she asks again and she can't hide the smirk on her lips seeing how flustered she's made him. 1 point Jess 0 nick. " Uhhh yeah Jess look I'm real sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything and clearly I was wrong cause every bastard in here is undressing you with their eyes."   
She giggles triumphantly and sips her drink before accepting his apology and telling him it was no big deal. He's about to tell her just how beautiful she looks tonight when some tall handsome jerk in a suit beats him to it. He introduced himself and then leans in and whispers something into her ear that makes her throw her head back and laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world.   
Nick feels his stomach begin to twist in a knot and he can't torture himself by watching this besides he's working anyway so he directs his attention to some of the other customers and when he looks back to check on her she's gone. He can't help the sinking feeling that hits him. "Great thinks to me she's gonna go home with tall dark and handsome." He curses at himself.   
Luckily he had gotten extra employees to tend the bar for the night knowing he'd probably be needed at some point to help Schmidt when he inevitably does something stupid or if Winston needed a wingman. He steps out from behind the bar and that's when he sees her. She's laughing and swaying along to the music while pouring shots into stranger's mouths.   
At first glance youd think she was a natural until you look closer and see how she's nervously chewing on her bottom lip ( he hates it when she does that. There's no way in hell she doesn't realize how hot that is.) and watching the other girl to see what to do. At one point she pours way too much in some dudes mouth and he starts choking and coughing it up. She starts patting his back and apologizing profusely and Nick will never understand how she manages to look so sexy yet so adorable at the same time.   
She catches his eye while pouring yet another shot into some stranger's mouth and she can't help but smile. As nice as it is to have all of these men suddenly a lot more interested in her, the look Nick's been giving her all night is a whole lot nicer.   
After a while that whole shot girl thing got real repetitive and boring. Not to mention the men were getting more aggressive and sexual the more drinks they had so she decided to call it a night and let the other shot girl collect the rest of the night's tips. Besides she proved her point so she's happy.   
She finds her friends all sitting in their booth and when she walks up they all applaud and whistle. She blushes and thanks them before scooting in next to Nick telling herself to not think about how his hand is lazily resting on her thigh as the group continues talking. He hasn't said anything about it and he's not moving it or squeezing her so maybe he doesn't even realize his hands there. She agrees with herself that this is the most likely scenario and starts to calm her breathing down and forget about the heat that had been starting to rise inside of her.   
She almost completely forgets about the location of his hand until the same man who came and introduced himself at the beginning of the night returns and starts flirting with her again. She's in the middle of trying to kindly turn down his offer of going back to his place when Nick's hand grips her thigh rather hard. She pauses mid sentence and dares to peek over at him and his jaw is just as tight as his grip.   
He looks like he wants to murder this guy and as much as she hates gender norms and controlling men she can't help the feeling of her panties beginning to dampen at the thought of Nick Miller being possessive over her. She decides to comfortingly put her hand over his. He looks down to her and his jaw and grip noticeably loosen. She looks back at the man whose name she can't even remember due to how dull and boring he was and finishes her sentence feeling like it was started ages ago. " Sorry im flattered really, but I can't. Enjoy the rest of your night". Nick hopes the group doesn't see the huge smile he has when the idiot hangs his head and walks away. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the loft. Nick is tired of running and Jess just wants him to snap. 
> 
> *Smut

After another two hours of celebrating and too many drinks to count and making sure the bar was somewhat presentable for the morning the group headed home. Winston went home with some girl that was way too interested in setting up a cat date and CeCe took her own cab back to her apartment. Schmidt was feeling a little deflated not knowing CeCe was going to bring her boyfriend to his party. Ruining his plans to try out his newly healed appendage with her. Nick and Jess ended up arguing before they even set foot in the loft about something stupid like always and Schmidt goes straight to his room.   
At some point during the argument Nick gets closer to Jess and he's yelling and she hates how hot he looks when he's mad at her. Hates how his jaw gets tight like it did back at the bar when he was jealous. Jealous... Nick Miller was jealous because of her. He's somehow without her knowledge backed her into a corner in the kitchen so that her back is pressed up against the kitchen counter and he angrily slaps his hands down either side of her to emphasize his point caging her in.   
He's waiting for her response but she stays silent just staring up at him. That's when he notices their positions too. The way he has her trapped and the way that she doesn't really look mad any more. She's looking up at him breathing heavily and her lips are only a few inches from his. His eyes trail down mesmerized by her chest as it rises and falls.   
He starts to get angry again because she has an unfair advantage. She shouldn't be allowed to wear an outfit like that during one of their arguments and she definitely shouldn't be allowed to look at him like that either. Using his new found anger as fuel to de-escalate the situation he's forced them in he quickly pushes himself away and yells a good night before slamming his bedroom door. Not letting go of the doorknob until he hears her door follow suit.   
As soon as Schmidt hears the two doors slam he walks back in the kitchen to get some water. He's desperate and a little too drunk for his own good and he really needs to get laid so he can forget about that Indian goddess. He knows it's a bad idea. He's not stupid. Or maybe he is because he blocks out every voice in his head telling him to turn around and go back to bed.   
He's standing outside jess' door contemplating if he should knock and what he would even say if she opened the door. " Hey you looked really hot tonight and CeCe has a boyfriend and my penis is working after months of being in a cast and you're here and we're both attractive people why shouldn't we make each other feel good." Yeah that would have to do cause he can't for the life of him think of something better.   
He practices his speech one more time quietly in a whisper hoping she doesn't here. She doesn't but unfortunately for Schmidt, nick does. He was on his way to barge into Jessica's room to rip that ridiculously tiny skirt off of her and kiss her like his life depended on it because he was so so tired of being a little bitch and running away. He wanted her and he was pretty sure she wanted him too so what was his problem. He stopped as soon as he saw Schmidt.   
He was about to ask him what he was doing when he heard him whispering to himself. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Schmidt was about to try and fuck Jess... His Jess. He doesn't quite know when she became "his Jess" but that doesn't matter. He grabs Schmidt by the shoulders and spins him around to face him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Schmidt's eyes grow wide as he tries to think of an excuse. "You're not sleeping with Jess what about the roommate agreement?"   
Schmidt starts to feel bad then remembers the numerous times he's seen nick and Jess have a moment. He knows nick would sleep with Jess in a heartbeat he didn't give a fuck about the agreement. Schmitt shoves nick away from him and whisper yells " oh like you haven't been trying to muster up the courage to sleep with her since she's moved in! Come on Nicholas you're so obvious with your oggling and blatant flirting back and forth like a bunch of horny youths!"   
Nick's about to respond when jess' bedroom door opens. They both rush to Nick's door and prop their elbows nonchalantly and try and fake a conversation. Jess eyes the two and it's very clear to her that they are hiding something. " What's going on and why are you too yelling at each other outside my door?"   
It's clear that she was in the middle of changing clothes because now she's still wearing her fishnet stockings but she's replaced the top and skirt with a short silky red nightgown. Nick notes that hes definitely never seen her in this before And he really wishes Schmidt would gtfo so he can make his move. "Schmidt was just leaving and I needed to talk to you" Nick says while pushing Schmidt toward his room.  
As he's fighting to walk Schmidt back to his bed so he can continue his plan Schmidt is arguing the whole way about how he should have a fair shot since she's both their roommate if she's going to sleep with anyone it should be him considering they're the two most attractive in the loft.   
Nick finally stops pushing him to tell him " listen man if you drop this and NEVER try to make a move on her again... I'll help you get CeCe back". Schmidt thinks for a second before asking " and how will you do that Nicholas?" Nick tells him he'll do whatever Schmidt wants. He'll go along with whatever stupid schemes Schmidt and Winston come up with and Schmidt seems happy with that answer. They shake hands and Schmidt wishes nick luck. Before closing his door he shouts " don't forget about foreplay Nick.. women are all about the foreplay." Nick yells back "jar!" Before returning to Jess.   
She's not in the hallway anymore but she's now sitting on his bed. Jessica day is in the sexiest nightgown he's ever seen and she's sitting on his bed. He takes a deep breath before walking in and shutting the door. She looks up at him expectantly and then she does it. She bites her lip. He knows she does it as a nervous tick but it doesn't matter she looks so innocent yet so sexy at the same time and he can already feel himself harden at just the sight of her. She has to stop doing that if he's going to keep living.   
“Jess you gotta stop" she looks at him worried what did she do wrong? " Your lip Jess you gotta stop biting your damn lip. It's too much for me to handle." She smiles at this and blushes as she looks down. That's when she notices the tent in his sweatpants. She doesn't mean to.. she really doesnt, but God damnit she can't help it. Her bottom lip automatically goes back in between her teeth this time for a whole different reason than being nervous. She made him hard without even touching him. It made her feel powerful, confident, and sexy.   
She decides to use those feelings to her advantage. She's going to be bold, sexy, and she's not going to freak out like a middle schooler around him anymore. Enough games. " Did I do that to you miller?" She's asks in her most seductive voice while pointing to his growing erection. He groans as he rubs his hands up and down his scruff of his beard. " Yes Jessica. And I'm sorry. I know you're my roommate and this may be inappropriate so stop me at any time .. but you are constantly doing this to me." He points at his crotch.

She doesnt say anything she just smirks up at him which gives him just enough courage to keep going. " And when I say constantly I mean it. In the mornings when you're annoyingly happy and energetic and you're bouncing around the kitchen singing your little songs in your pajamas. It's really inconvenient to have to take a second shower within 2 hours of being awake Jessica. And when you're baking your brownies and you always have to dip your finger in the leftover batter and lick it off. Like that is the start of a porno Jessica. I'm only a man! Or tonight... Tonight when you just waltz into my bar in the skimpiest sluttiest little outift I've ever seen and I have to watch every jackass in there fuck you with their eyes and do absolutely nothing about it, but all I want to do is take you into the back office and push that tight little skirt up over your ass and fuck you over my desk until youre screaming my name so loud every one of those assholes know you belong to me."   
He finishes realizing he may have taken it to far. He didnt want to scare the poor girl, but it just felt so good to get it all off his chest. "So why didn't you" wait did he hear her right? There's no way he has to check. "What was that Jess?" " I said why didn't you?" "Jessicaaaa" he groans out as a warning.   
She slowly starts to stand up and walk toward him where he's still stood just at the entrance of the room.." and while we're on the topic of infuriatingly sexy things our roommates do that turn us on.. that is at the top of my list". "What?" He replys not knowing what "that" is referring to. " The way you say my name.. my whole name it instantly makes me wet every. Single. Time.." she takes a few more steps now only inches away from him.. " and when you get mad or jealous and your jaw tightens" she trails her finger across his jaw. And you get that look in your eye. The same one you have now dark and hungry like your about to snap. Do it Miller. Fucking snap."   
He twirls her around so that her back is now pressed up against the door and attacks her neck hungrily. "You want me to snap Jessica? This is what you want?" He asks as his hands find their way up and under her gown. He groans when he feels how wet she is for him. "if I knew you were this wet for me all this time I would've snapped a long time ago. But Jess if I keep going i.. I need you to be sure cause I dont think I'll be able to stop". "Good. I don't want you to stop Miller. I want you inside of me and I don't want you to stop until I'm begging you until I can't take anymore. " She says breathlessly.   
With both hands he grabs her ass as he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him instinctively she grinds down on his boner and they both groan. He takes her to the bed and within minutes theyre both naked. He starts kissing her her forehead and trails kiss after kiss all the way down until he reaches her core.   
He takes one long lick through her folds before moaning to himself "fuck you taste so good baby" he just called her baby. She never wanted him to stop calling her that. She was never big on pet names but when Nick Miller uses them for her she swore her stomach started doing cartwheels. She runs her fingers through his soft messy hair and held on tight. He was good at this, too good. She was coming in seconds. When she climaxes he looks up at her to see her with a pillow over her face muffling her screams.  
Ever since the guys told her she was loud in bed she felt a little self conscious and tried her best to tone it down. He reached up and took the pillow away. " Jessica I want.. no I need to hear you. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you moan my name like that. How was he so sweet? Seconds after fucking her with his tongue and saying filthy things to her he was making her blush.   
She flips them over straddling him. She rakes her fingers down his strong chest feeling the small amount of hair he has there that she can never seem to peel her eyes away from when it's poking out of the top of one of his shirts. She starts stroking his cock with one hand " and you have absolutely no idea how long I've waited to have you inside of me." She states as she lines up with him and in one fluid motion takes all of him in.   
They groan in unison as she adjusts to him and his hands immediately find her hips with a grip so tight she knows she'll have bruises tomorrow. She gets excited just thinking of being marked by this man. She rides him slowly at first, savoring the way he feels her up perfectly. Then quicker as she holds her breast in place.  
He's watching her the whole time with amazement and maybe even a hint of love? And it just encourages her to go faster. She's getting so close and the way he's growling her name means he's not far behind. "what do you need baby. Just tell me.. fuck I wanna make you feel good princess." Princess.. that's a new one for her and she likes it a lot more than she probably should. " I.. fuck.. harder.. fuck me harder nick.. please."   
He flips them over in one swift motion and places one of her legs around his waist and one over his shoulder opening her up wider for him. "Well since you asked so nicely" he chuckles before slamming back into her as hard as he can. She feels her breath get knocked out of her but she doesnt dare tell him to stop. Shes so close to cumming for the second time tonight with one of her best friends and she just hopes this isn't just another one of her many realistic wet dreams.   
She's screaming his name now over and over no longer worried if everyone in LA can hear her. He brings his thumb down to circle her clit and she loses it. She clenches around his dick and bites his shoulder as she lets out the most pornographic moan he's ever heard in his life. He almost cant believe this is the same girl that refuses to kill any spiders they find in the loft, instead catching them and releasing them because " they would do the same for us". Or the same woman who would make every single student in her elementary school a cake on their birthday no matter how busy she was and then felt bad when realizing the students with summer birthdays were being left out.   
He takes one more look at her and she's looking up at him with such adoration and then she whispers " cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum" he lets go right then and burys his face deep in her warm soft neck as he lets out a string of profanities. Once they both come back down to earth he pulls out of her with a whimper from her and rolls over on his back. They look at each other and begin laughing uncontrollably. "Uhoh" he says and she laughs harder. "what about the roommate agreement"? She asks half seriously. "Fuck the roommate agreement". He says before tickling her with kisses and making her laugh more.


End file.
